more than one way to break a heart
by clover123ie
Summary: three girls had their hearts broken and it changed them forever. now they have to live with the same boys that broke their hearts can the boys that caused the problem fix it or will the girls get their long waited revenge? rated T because i'm paranoid
1. prologue

**There's more than one way to break a heart**

Clover123ie: here I am in the middle of the night... writing... I love writing; it's almost better that art... almost...

Misty: CAN YOU PLEASE JUST SHUT UP, I DON'T CARE WHICH SUBJECT IS BETTER!

*clover123ie starts to cry* ash: uh... misty don't you think you were a little harsh?

Misty: yea... I'm sorry clover123ie

Clover123ie: apology accepted

Ash: hey guys where's Paul? I want to battle him!

May: *shrugs* I don't know I think I saw him with dawn...

Clover123ie; when and where did you get here?

May: after you accepted misty's apology and... I came through the door...

Ash: but the door was locked...

May: no it wasn't...

Ash: but I saw...

May: YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING!

*drew walks in*

Drew: oh come on ash you know I'm the only one that's aloud to make May angry *flicks hair*

May: SHUT UP DREW!

Drew: ...nah it's way too much fun

Clover123ie: drew do the disclaimer!

Drew: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters

Xxx prologue xxx

_Leaf, May and dawn were sitting in the park near their home when Gary, drew and Paul started walking towards them._

_The boys had emotionless faces while walking towards the innocent unsuspecting girls._

_Xxx with May xxx_

_Drew walked straight up to may "June I have something to tell you"_

_May's eyes started to look like an inferno "DREW MY NAME IS NOT JUNE, WE'RE 10 YEARS OLD AND I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR FIVE OF THEM, YOU SHOULD KNOW MY NAME ALREADY! What do you have ta tell me?_

_Drew took a deep breath and spoke monotone "I'm moving and I'm never going to see you again"_

_May looked at drew with her large sapphire eyes building up tears "you can't Drew you promised we'd always be friends..."_

_Drew suddenly looked angry "WELL I LIED!" and he stormed away without a goodbye_

_May was left speechless she had loved the green haired boy more than anything and knowing he was moving away, lied to her and went without a goodbye was heart breaking._

_May's eyes couldn't hold the tears anymore so she let them fall; she fell to the ground and cried her eyes out..._

_Xxx with leaf xxx_

_Leaf was on the slide, she was a very carefree child and did what she wanted, when she reached the bottom of the slide she came face to face with Gary._

_Leaf smiled at her best friend "heya Gary wanna play on the slide with me?"_

_Gary scoffed and scowled "why would I want to that? That's for children, besides that I have to tell you something"_

_Leaf's smile wavered Gary wouldn't normally say something so mean, except when he was angry "what is it Gary? And you're not acting like you normal self is there something the matter?_

_Gary was now mad he had said something mean to leaf and she wasn't crying yet "yes there is... you and the thing I have to tell you is that I am moving"_

_Leaf was stunned, her mind couldn't believe what Gary had just told her and her heart wouldn't let her "b-but Gary I-I thought we were best friends?"_

_Gary chuckled "well to you we were but I disliked you from the moment I met you, I was just using you and the truth is __**I hate you**__" he frowned and walked away_

_Leaf was left to stand there with a broken heart; her bangs were covering her hazel eyes (I don't know if her eyes are hazel please correct me if I'm wrong) and her expression was emotionless and her thoughts were__ 'here this Gary! I will get my revenge, I will not speak until I do...'_

_Xxx with dawn xxx_

_Dawn was sitting on the see-saw looking up at the clouds while holding her stuffed penguin, she took her penguin were ever she went, she was ten and a bit old for it but she would not let go, she loved it almost as much as she loved Paul._

_Paul walked up to her with a cold emotionless expression "troublesome, will you put that stupid stuffed doll down and listen to me for a second" it was more a demand than a question_

_Dawn put her doll down on the grass "what do you have to tell me Pauli?"_

_Paul's scowl deepened at the mention of the nickname "shut up troublesome! I just came to say that I'm moving" and with that he walked away._

_Dawn couldn't breathe for a second, her heart stopped and she fell on the grass with tears forming and falling down her ivory cheeks, she had known Paul for 5 years, they had been neighbours when she and her sisters first moved there and she had fallen in love with Paul when she first laid her midnight blue eyes on him, he was cold but had always had a soft spot for her but now he hated her...she lay on the grass her heart breaking into pieces_

Xxx present time xxx

A brunette adult and three teenagers when in a helicopter heading towards a huge mansion

"Now girls when we get here you have to be on your best behaviour when I'm away ok?" the adult gave a huge smile

The girls looked at her with depressed eyes "yes auntie"

Dawn: how could you be so mean to me Paul?

Paul: I don't know ask the author...

Clover123ie: oh no don't you pin this on me! I think I really caught your personality

May: but he was heartless?

Clover123ie: exactly

May: oh... ok, but drew I don't understand how you could be so mean!

Drew: I swear May I didn't...

May: I mean how could you not remember my name, I mean it's so simple M-A-Y ect...

Clover123ie: while they rant on I better go, hope you enjoyed the fic there will be plenty more to come


	2. familar?

Clover123ie: heya people I have decided to continue with this story, I didn't think it was very good but I'm going to continue because one of my now two reviewers told me to do it asap and no one has said that to me before and it encouraged me to, thanks shaz.

Drew: quit with the emotional speech, I get enough from May.

May: *hits drew with mallet* don't tell me to shut up!

Drew: *rubs head* where in hell did you get that mallet?

May: misty gave it to me for my birthday

Dawn: I gave her a mace

Paul: O.o

Drew: where did you get the mace?

Dawn: (not an actual website)

Everybody... *silence*

Dawn: *shrugs* what?

Clover123ie: how do you know of such a sit?

Dawn: do you **really** wanna know?

Everybody: ...no

Dawn: very well then, who's doing the disclaimer?

Clover123ie: drew, since he was the meanest guy in the last chapter.

Drew: what? It was your fault you wrote it!

Clover123ie: *tsk tsk tsk* drew you should have more control on your emotions, now do the disclaimer!

Drew: and what if I don't?

Clover123ie: *smirks evilly* may, can I please borrow your mallet?

May: *smirks back* sure

Drew: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters

Clover123ie: thanks you drew, please read and review

_Xxx with the boys' xxx _

_I wonder are the girls miss. Oak wants use to take care of _drew thought as he was sitting watching football with Gary

Gary looked at drew who seemed to be deep in thought, Gary smirked, he had thought of a prank to play on drew.

Gary took a deep breath "DREW, THERE'S A GIGANTIC HORD OF FANGIRLS SURROUNDING THE MANSION!"

Drew heard this, snapped out of his daze and fell out of his chair "WHAT?" he turned around to see Gary on the floor almost dying of laughter. Gary looked up and tried to speak "y-you should've s-seen your f-face..." and he burst into laughter again.

Drew looked annoyed, scratch that he looked furious and embarrassed "shut up Gary, you know as well as I know that fangirls shouldn't be taken lightly" then drew's frown turned into a smirk "remember the time they broke into your room in the middle of the night and watched you sleep?"

Gary looked mortified and said nothing

Drew's smirks grew wider "that's what I thought"

Paul walked into the room wearing his usual scowl, but today it was worse because he knew he would have to look after 3 brats.

Gary stood up and dusted himself of "hey paul, what's with the long face?"

Paul looked at them with his ice cold black eyes and spoke with his voice monotone "I'm angry because we have to live with 3 girls and they might be fangirls!"

Drew and Gary both paled and both were thinking of the situation... they both shuddered

Drew spoke up "but miss. Oak said they were quiet well mannered girls"

Paul raised an eyebrow "you shouldn't believe everything she tells you"

Gary groaned "why are we even doing this?"

Drew sighed "why do you think? We owe miss. Oak, she got us a place to stay"

"Yeah I guess if look at it that way, but I'm probably going to be locked in my room just in case" Paul spoke

Drew nodded "good plan"

Gary grinned "yeah"

Suddenly they heard a jet approaching

Drew sighed "that must be them"

They walked outside just as the jet was landing and miss. Oak walked out gracefully

"Hello boys, how are you? Miss. Oak spoke gently but the boys knew she could have a temper

"Were fine miss. Oak" the boys spoke in time with each other

Miss. Oak waved her hand at them "you boys have know me long enough to call me Samantha, now onto business my nieces are here and they are very delicate"

Gary looked confused "what do you mean by delicate?"

Samantha grimaced slightly "you'll find out soon enough"

Paul was about to ask a question when the three girls walked slowly out of the jet, the boy's stared

First was Maybelle (May) who had waist length chocolate brown locks that covered her eyes, she also wore a purple and black bandana, a large black t-shirt with a space invader design with a large, a chequered white, silver and black shirt and grey tracksuit bottoms, With lilac trainers.

Drew thought he knew her from somewhere...

Next was dusk (dawn) who had midnight blue hair down to her hips and covered her eyes, she wore a black beanie and a pure black shirt that was about 2 sizes too big, baggy black tracksuit bottoms and grey trainers... and it looked like she was hiding something behind her back.

Paul thought she looked familiar...

Next was emerald (leaf), she had light brown hair about the same length as dawns and wore a black hat with a dark purple stripe, she had a grey t-shirt with the words 'life's unfair, build a bridge and jump off it (not to be taken literally)' and dark blue baggy jeans with a chain belt.

Gary knew her from somewhere... never mind (*sweat drop*)

Drew smirked and stuck out his hand "my names drew nice to meet you"

_It wasn't nice 7 years ago_ may thought bitterly before shaking drew's hand even though she despised it "hello drew nice to meet you as well, my name is maybelle" she spoke as normally as possible

Drew detected a small sense of bitterness in her tone but shrugged it off.

Gary liked the girl immediately but felt guilty and happy at the same time, both for unknown reasons

Gary smiled "hey my name is Gary"

Gary looked at leaf and she stayed quiet

Gary's smile wavered "why aren't you speaking?"

May came to leaf's rescue "oh, this is Emerald, she had a sad experience when she was ten and she never spoke after that"

Gary looked at leaf "I'm sorry I didn't know"

Leaf forced a smile _I won't have to stay silent for long because now Gary, I have you right where I want you..._

Dawn stayed silently in a dark corner, she had wandered of when they were all distracted, she wanted to be alone with her thoughts _here I am... I never thought I'd see him again but then again that's what __**he**__ said... what am I going to do I still love him and my feelings might get in the way of my revenge, what am to do..._

Xxx at the jet xxx

Samantha decided it was time to go, she was well aware of their history it was only the boys who didn't know, she brought the girls here to maybe get them back to their old selves.

Samantha waved getting their attention "goodbye everyone! Behave girls... _where was dawn? _And boys if you do anything to upset them i'll have your heads, got it?

Drew and Gary gulped but Paul remanded emotionless "got it"

The jet took off, Samantha waved one last time and then she was out of site.

Paul had noticed one of the girls was missing and went to look for her _not that I care_ Paul added in his head

Drew and Gary looked at May and leaf who remained emotionless and cold, drew was the first one to speak up

"Why don't we take you to your rooms?" drew winked at May

May blushed microscopically and nodded, leaf followed her.

_Where could that troublesome girl be... wait! I haven't called a girl troublesome since... dawn..._ Paul snapped out of his thoughts when he felt someone tap his shoulder and spoke softly yet dark

"Hello there, are you looking for little old me?"

Clover123ie: I hope that was good, I know I made them gothic but their depressed and heartbroken, I'm not saying all heart break leads to being Goth but I like their style it's cool.

Dawn: I would never let my hair get that out of control I'd never be able to handle it

Paul: you can barely handle your hair now

Dawn: oh shut up

Paul: *smirks* is that the best you can come up with?

Clover123ie: stop! I am very tired and you're giving me a headache, thanks for reading it means a lot to me, hope you enjoyed it.


	3. leaf speaks? not quite

Clover123ie: OMG thanks to all my reviewers! I'm going to update as much as I can!

Paul: you don't have to make such a big deal...

Clover123ie: jealous I can show emotion and you can?

Paul: *angry*

Clover123ie: so I guess you can show emotion

May: really?

Drew: *speechless*

Gary: no way?

Dawn: don't worry Paul, I know you can show emotion *smiles gently*

Paul: *all anger gone and blushing*

Dawn: ... more emotion, do you need to go to the hospital Paul?

May: maybe we should call his parole officer?

Dawn: GUYS! Don't call it a parole officer; call it a person that makes sure Paul doesn't kill anyone!

Everyone: *sweatdrops* ...fine?

Dawn: good... now Paul are you feeling better, you look a little red (wonder why? Note sarcasm)

Paul: ... I'm fine... troublesome

Dawn: Yay now that's the Paul I know... AND MY NAME'S DAWN!

May: *mumbles* now that's what I call a love, hate relationship...

*Dawn and Paul turn to glare at May*

Dawn & Paul: what was that may? ...

May: um... nothing?

Clover123ie: Gary you know the drill

Gary: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters

Clover123ie: if I carry on any longer i'll have made an entire story on this, please enjoy and read and review.

_Xxx Previous chapter xxx_

"_Hello there, are you looking for little old me?"_

Xxx Present chapter xxx

Paul heard a dark but gentle voice in his ear and he jumped when he felt the hot breathe on the back of his neck (it's a wonder how it got past the thick purple hair and hairspray... don't judge me how else would he keep his hair soooo straight?)

He then heard the voice a little further away but was laced with a mocking tone "sorry, did I scare you?" it was defiantly feminine

Paul turned around and saw one of the girls they had to basically 'babysit'

Paul spoke in his normal monotone "no you didn't and by the way since you're staying here you should know **I'm not a babysitter"**

Dawn was using all her self control to keep herself from launching at Paul and ripping his prune coloured hair out (then let's see him use hairspray)

Paul looked at Dawn who was saying nothing and keeping her fringe over her eyes and just standing there, he looked at her closely and saw that she was standing there because she was holding something back _what is she doing?_ Paul thought but his thoughts were interrupted by dawn

After a long silence dawn spoke in a cold tone of voice "I know you're not and I'm not expecting you to... now please excuse me I'm going to my room"

As she walked away slowly Paul was lost in his thoughts _who is she? That cold voice sounded... fake? Who does she remind me off? _He was brought out of his thoughts when she shouted back with a smirk

"The name's dee dee, don't forget it..." and then 'dee dee' walked away, but it still looked like she was hiding something literally she was hiding something behind her back but kept switching it's position so no one could see it but paul was determined to find out what it was...

Xxx back with the other pair xxx

Gary, Drew, Leaf and May were in an awkward silence, Drew and Gary thought they looked familiar and Leaf and May knew they were the ones that broke their hearts beyond comparison

May had had enough of this awkward silence, she may of hated Drew but she did still love him (complicated right?) so she decided to break the ice

May cleared her throat "you know people say guns don't kill people, people do... well I think guns help... I mean if you just stood there and shouted 'BANG' I don't think you'd kill a lot of people..."

Leaf, Gary and Drew looked at her and stayed silent and may thought I didn't work until Drew and Gary both fell down laughing

Gary was laughing so hard he nearly couldn't speak

Drew nearly had tears coming from his beautiful, shiny,_ *mental slap*!..._ Emerald eyes

Leaf was smirking and nodded her head at May

After all the laughing the two boys stood up and chuckled, drew drapped his arm around May "you're alright maybelle"

May blushed, mainly out of embarrassment and anger "thanks drew and please call me may"

May watched in silent delight when she saw the uncertainty on drew's handsome, manly '_I need to get a grip' _features

"o-ok M-May" drew mumbled

"What's wrong drew? Do you not like the name May?" May asked in fake curiosity

Drew's eyes widened "no it's not that... I don't actually know"

May held back a scowl "ok then, call me whatever you want to call me"

Leaf and Gary were having a staring competition... that is all

Drew and Gary led them to their rooms

Drew smirked "here you are... princess" he muttered sarcastically

May was fuming "HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T ACT LIKE A PRINCESS, IF ANYONE DID IT WOULD PROBALY BE YOU, YOU GRASS HAIRED..." May's rant was cut short when Leaf pulled her into her room while Drew and Gary were standing in shock at May's out burst

When May and Leaf got safely into the room may sighed "I messed up didn't I?"

A piece of paper was thrust into Mays face; it read 'big time'

Clover123ie: hope you liked it, had to cut it shorter than I would've wanted because I'm going to my friends party!

Dawn: Yay a party, can I come?

Clover123ie: dawn... your kind of fictional

Dawn: ... oh yeah

Everyone: *sweatdrops*

Clover123ie: again thanks for the reviews they are greatly appreciated, have a nice weekend (and if it's not the weekend, hang on)


	4. identity

Clover123ie: sorry I've been off for some time now but I'm back and ready to write!

Drew: must you be so enthusiastic?

Clover123ie: yes.

May: you tell him!

Drew: you're just as bad as her!

May: oh yeah come and say that to my face!

Drew: *flicks hair* bring it maple]

Clover123ie: stop it both of you!... and drew if your hair gets in your way... CUT IT!

May: you're... awesome

Drew: that would ruin my perfect hair

Clover123ie: oh yeah well buy a clip or something because if you don't i'll tell may your secret *evil smirk*

Drew: what are you talking about?

Ash: are you guys talking about the picture of May, drew has under his pillow?

Drew: *blushes so much I bet all the blood in his body is in his cheeks* ASH!

Clover123ie: *laughing hysterically* oh my god... that was... hilarious! Hahahaha drews face right now is priceless... hahahaha

May: drew... has a picture... of me... under his pillow

Clover123ie: don't act like you don't have the first rose he gave you in a vase by your bed!

May: that's personal!

Dawn: what's personal?

Clover123ie; drew has a picture of May under his pillow and may has a vase with the first rose he gave her in a vase by her bedside

Dawn: ... *falls to the ground laughing*

Clover123ie: ok time to get this wrapped up... ash?

Ash: clover123ie doesn't own Pokémon or its characters

Xxx line xxx

Drew was slightly shocked at Maybelles behaviour; he looked over at Gary "didn't those two girls look strangely familiar?

Gary tapped his chin (in other words... trying to look smart...) yeah they do but i can't seem to put my finger it

Drew shrugged "maybe we should ask them, the temper seemed familiar and ... strangely i felt amused when i saw may flip out" he chuckled

Gary was still thinking "i wonder why emerald doesn't speak, do you think she had a traumatic experience?" (You're not far off)

Drew seemed to think about it as well "yeah maybe... wait! Since when are we so interested in a bunch of girls?" drew explained his eyes widened in shock

Gary's face lit up with understanding "yeah you're right... I can only remember only one being interested in a girl... but i can't remember because the memory's hazy... but i can still remember her voice... it was like music to my ears..."

Drew looked down with his bangs covering his emerald eyes "oh yeah... now that you mention it i can remember a girl also but it's blurry and i can't remember her name...

Gary looked down "yeah me nether"

Thinking about the girls made the boys attitude plummet and now they were moping because they couldn't remember the only girls that they ever really cared about...

Xxx with maybelle and emerald xxx (a.k.a may and leaf)

May was pacing the room ranting under her breath while leaf was watching emotionless but with a tiny sparkle of amusement in her eyes finally may spoke "ok. Ok. Ok i'm sorry i erupted like that but what can i say? Drew brings that out in me, i can't hide my emotions around him, he's such a jerk if he really was my friend even for a little bit then he would have recognised me no matter how mush I've changed!..."

Leaf was sad for her sister may and angry at drew for doing this to her, she grabbed her note book and wrote something down on it in her perfect handwriting **don't worry may we'll get revenge... unless you still have feelings her drew?**

When may read the sentence new angry arose in her eyes "what are you crazy leaf? I hate him after all he did to me i wish i had never say him again but i have to get revenge!

**So what's the plan genius? ** Leaf wrote

May stopped pacing and looked a bit embarrassed "well... i'm not entirely sure... i'm working on it!... Dawn helping me... where is she anyway?

Leaf wrote **how should i know?**

Xxx with Paul xxx

Paul was walking around the house thinking about dusk or as he calls her troublesome and some how it felt right to call her that...

_UGH! What is wrong with me? I'm letting that troublesome girl get to me! Who is she anyway? And isn't she too old to be holding a teddy bear around with her? What age does she think she is?_

The questions where buzzing around Pauls head and frankly it was giving him a headache, he decided he needed answers and he needed them NOW!

Paul decided to look for dusk (heeheehee he has no clue) and confront her, luckily for him he didn't have to look far he looked up and saw he on the balcony looking out at the sunset, he rushed into the house and up the stairs but took a few moments to soak in her appearance

Her midnight blue contrasted against to colourful sunset, her perfect ivory skin looked almost florescent on the soothing light and her eyes, she wasn't facing him but he could tell that her eyes were shining; he was left breathless for a moment... she was like an angel... a gothic angel... he couldn't help but think as beautiful as she is that somehow she didn't suit the gothic look...

Finally he decided to confront her "troublesome"

Dusk turned around and paul could have sworn that he saw a tinge of regret in her deep blue eyes but it was gone as soon as it came "what do you want?" it seemed more like a demand then a question

Paul narrowed his eyes "i want answers" (Paul sure knows how to keep it short and sweet)

Dusk smirked "answers to what exactly?" again Paul thought he saw a bit of panic in her eyes but she was good at hiding it

Paul scowled she wasn't going to make this easy "you know what I mean, i know you from somewhere and you know me so just tell me who you are!" Paul was struggling to keep his anger in check this girl just brought out his emotions

Dusk was enjoying every minute of this so she decided to keep it going a little longer to see if she could bring out the raging beast within just like when they were kids "oh you were always smart paul but it seems like you've grown up even more, i'm so proud of you **pauli**"

The moment dusk (aka dawn) uttered that word Pauls emotions took over and he was at her throat, paul surprised himself and looked straight into dusks eyes, they looked pure dark blue but close up they were a normal sapphire colour with a lot of pent up emotions

Dusk was slightly panicked... not because Paul was grabbing her neck but because it looked like he was gazing into her very soul... suddenly she pushed Paul away "well, well, well, it looks like the old Paul is back" dusk stated with a dark grin

She walked passed paul and brushed against him sending an electric felling down both their spines, dusk stopped right beside paul but neither of them looked at each other, the sun had gone all the way down now and there was nothing but darkness

After a moment of silence dusk spoke "don't fret paul you will find out who i am soon enough" after that she walked back to her room to get some shut eye

That left Paul standing out on the balcony with one thought on his mind _what just happened..._

Xxx midnight xxx

It was 12:01am and maybelle (aka may) was walking around the house in her over sized t-shirt and shorts, she was brushing past all the doors without making a sound... when suddenly she felt a presence near her, she looked around the corner and was surprised to see drew walking around

Maybelle walked up to Drew and was even more surprised to see that Drew's eyes were closed... and he was snoring (*sweat drop*)

Maybelle shook he head and sighed drew only did this when he was confused about something, suddenly drew started talking in his sleep "May... not my fault... i'm sorry" drew suddenly collapsed, maybelle lurched forward and caught him straining under his weight

She was trying to make him stable again when she felt something wet on his pyjama shirt _tears?_ Maybelle thought as she placed he hand on Drew's cheek to make sure

Sure enough drew was crying, maybelle's heart sank, she couldn't believe that the arrogant grass head was crying, she helped drew back to his room and helped him into bed

Maybelle sat by his bedside and watched him sleep for a while, when maybelle yawned she knew it was time for her to go to bed, she stood up and looked down on drew's flawless skin he had be sleeping restlessly _it probably his self-conscious, he's probably quality for what he had done to me... even if he doesn't remember me..._

Maybelle smiled the first genuine smile since that faithful day 6 years ago, she bent down to Drew level and looked around and then whispered in his ear _"i forgive you..."_

The moment she uttered those words drew looked calmer, maybelle smiled softly and wandered off to her bed to dream of the day that drew would find out the truth...

Xxx line xxx

Clover123ie: aww what a cute ending! See! All the people that don't like the idea of them being emotionless and gothic, they're changing, we all know that they can't be mad at each other forever

Dawn: wow... the Paul and dusk scene was intense...

Clover123ie: yeah i know but i meant for it to be like that, it lets go of all the tension they have for each other

Dawn: that makes sense...

May: well, well drew, it's seems like you're sorry for what you did to me, looks like you do have a heart

Clover123ie: of course he has a heart! Otherwise he wouldn't be able to love you

Drew: stay out of this!

Clover123ie: no... Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think of this chapter and if you have any questions i'll try and answer to the best of my ability but i won't be spoiling to story

Please read and review


	5. leaf speaks FOR REAL THIS TIME!

Clover123ie: heya ya'll what's up!

May: *sweatdrops* you do know you're talking to a laptop?

Clover123ie: yeah so?

*anime fall*

Clover123ie: heeheehee

Drew: you're weird

Clover123ie: so is your hair but you don't see me complaining

Misty: burned!

Clover123ie: uh... Misty... you're not in this fanfic...

Misty: well why not!

Clover123ie: because I'm not that good at writing your character

Misty: oh ok... but the next fanfic that you make has to include me

Clover123ie: don't worry I'm in the process of making one (it's a secret) and it includes you

Misty: finally!

Ash: *puppy eyes* does it include me too?

Clover123ie: yeah... WHEN DID YOU GET HERE!

Ash: *shrugs* same time as Misty only i was lurking in the shadows *eerie music*

Clover123ie: ok... Where are Dawn and Paul?

Dawn: here we are!

Clover123ie: where have you been?

Dawn: we've been in the other room; I was gloating about how gullible Paul is because he can't tell that I'm dusk

Paul: *grumbles* I was fooled by a troublesome girl...

Dawn: yes Paul you were! *evil laugh*

Clover123ie: wow... ok time to move on, thanks for using your mouse to click on my fanfic please enjoy and read and review.

Xxx line xxx

The sun rose over the horizon making the dew glint in the garden _it's all so beautiful_ thought dusk (for those who don't know... this is dawn) as she sat on the balcony of her room. She always wakes up early when she's conflicted, _why am I feeling this way? Ughh Paul! You think you just sway me like this? Well you're wrong! ... Who am I kidding I love him more than ever... what am I going to do? The girls are going to think I'm a traitor... _she was snapped out of her train of thought when she heard a soft feminine voice "we'll, this is where you've been" dusk turned around to see May(belle)

Dusk smiled softly "hey may_belle_"

Maybelle chuckled and shuck her head lightly "hey _dusk_"

Maybelle suddenly turned seriously "what's wrong Dusk you never wake up early unless you're sad or conflicted

Dusk gave a light fake laugh "what? What are you talking about? There's nothing wrong

Maybelle closed he eyes "which one is it?"

Dusk put her head down "conflicted"

Maybelle opened her eyes "ahhhh i see... so why are you conflicted?"

Dusk shuck her hands in front of her face "i don't know..."

"Dusk!" maybelle said in a stern motherly tone

Dusk sighed in defeat "ok, ok... it's... Paul..."

Maybelle laid back on the balcony and sighed "yeah i know what you mean, I did feel conflicted about drew"

Dusk narrowed her eyes a bit "what do you mean **did**?

Maybelle turned away slightly and blushed "well I've decided that i can't have revenge on drew... i hope you understand..." she explained with a single teardrop sliding down her cheek

Dusk wiped it way and spoke clearly "I'm not mad and i accept your decision but i need a little more time to decide because of how much he hurt me!" her grip tightened on he stuffed penguin

The atmosphere was tense, both Maybelle and Dusk were both think about Drew and Paul until Dusk broke the silence "what are we going to tell emerald (leaf)?"

Maybelle shrugged "i don't know but we know that she was the most effected and she wants to get revenge the most so we had better stay away and let her do her thing, agreed?"

They both shuck hands "agreed" stated Dusk and they both went back to bed and waited for everyone to wake up.

Xxx with Emerald xxx (Leaf)

Emerald was lying awake in her bed thinking _wow... here I am... lying in a bed near Gary... I can't believe it's been 6 years since I last spoke... I wonder what I sound like? Maybe I should talk... NO! I vowed that I wouldn't until I got revenge on Gary! ... I will get my revenge soon... well it's time to get up _

Emerald had to force herself out of bed, she wasn't a morning person... first she went to the bathroom to have a shower and brush her teeth, when she was finished she wrapped a towel around herself and walked into her room where she had laid out her clothes the night before.

She took her time getting dressed because she had lots of time before the others woke up, when she was finished she tapped her chin thinking about what to do then it hit her, _breakfast_! She thought as she walked towards the kitchen

When she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to see Gary standing by the stove cooking pancakes, she was still angry for what he did to her but couldn't help tilting he head to side in confusion like a small child

Gary looked over his shoulder and smiled when he saw the girl... and thought _wow she's kind of cute_ before she clicked her fingers in his face and had the what-are-you-looking-at stare, Gary smiled and changed the subject "do you want some pancakes Emerald?"

Her eyes brightened and she nodded her head several times, Gary laughed silently at her childish behaviour and took some pancakes from the pan and on to a plate "there's so syrup over there if you want some"

Emerald gave Gary a look that said 'thank you' and sat down to eat her pancakes, she ate them so fast that Gary almost suffered from the whiplash, Gary looked at her now empty plate "so I'm guessing you liked the pancakes" Gary asked with a smirk

The brunette girl nodded eagerly and shifted her eyes towards the pancakes, Gary gave out a soft chuckle "yes you can have some more" explained Gary as he walked to get some more pancakes for Emerald

Emerald gulped she still loved Gary and she decided that she would never be able to hurt him... even if he had hurt her... she still loved him... so she made her decision

Gary walked over with her pancakes and set them down "here you go Emerald" he spoke with a luminous smile showing his perfectly white teeth

Emerald's mind was going 90 mph she had to do it "t-thank you G-Gary" she croaked not used to speaking

Gary's eyes were widened and he dropped his spatula, he remembered that voice even if it was croaky it still pulled at his heart strings "I-I know you"

Emerald sighed "yeah you do... it's me leaf..."

There was silence in the room until Gary rushed forward and crushed leaf in a bear hug "LEAF! LEAF! IT'S YOU! I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD SEE YOU AGAIN!"

Leaf blushed but told him to be quiet, suddenly Gary's face went serious "why didn't you tell me it was you the moment you came here?"

Leaf sighed she would have to tell him sooner or later "we'll after you left pallet town me, Dawn and May got severely depressed and we came here for revenge..." she ended he explanation with a nervous giggle

Gary's eyes softened, he reached out and held her hand "I understand Leaf and I promise that i'll never hurt you ever again"

Leaf smiled and tightened her grip on his hand interlocking them "Gary... why did you leave and why were you so mean?"

Gary's smile wavered "I promise i'll tell you one day but i can't right now... you'll wait right?"

Leaf smiled "of course"

Gary and Leaf hugged and caught up; Gary looked into Leaf's eyes "so Dusk and Maybelle are really Dawn and May?"

Leaf smirked "yup! We had you fooled didn't we?"

Gary rubbed the back of his head "you sure did... should we tell Drew and Paul?

"Tell Drew and Paul about what?"

Xxx line xxx

Clover123ie: ohhh cliff hanger!

Dawn: shouldn't you be in bed!

Clover123ie: who are you my mother!

Dawn: no, #1 because your older than me!

Clover123ie: fine i'll go to bed now because I've got sports day tomorrow! Thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed it

Please read and review


End file.
